The Exorcist of Jimmy Palmer
by flowerpower0809
Summary: Working a crime scene Palmer is possesed a demon, the next day everyone starts to notices the awkard assistent acting stranger by the minute. Will the team figure out he's possesed and save him in time all will he end up like their latest victime.
1. Chapter 1

It was around 11:25AM when Ducky and Mr. Palmer arrived at the crime scene; The location was at a farm. In the house was navy seal Sid Watson, 47 who was found dead in his living room floor with a bullet wound to the head and the gun in his hand, So far it was looking like a suicide from the team's point of view but they'll wait for Ducky to be the judge of that.

Entering the house both Palmer and Ducky notices all the demon symbols all over the walls and the blocked windows which only gave the room a small amount of light to fall each room. Heading into the living room they were greeted with Gibbs, the team and the body.

"Morning Duck," "Good Morning Jethro, Sorry we're late, but Mr. Palmer made a wrong turn not far back. Anyway, who is our victim here?" Ducky asked

"This Navy Seal Sid Watson" McGee asked

Walking over to the body both Ducky and Palmer knee down and takes a look at the body whilst Palmer gets the thermometer out.

"Well, judging by the way this look I would suggest this was self-inflicted, but I'll know more when we get him back to the morgue"

Jimmy hands the thermometer over to Ducky who stabs it into the body.

"From the temperature I would say he's been dead since midnight" Both Ducky and Palmer gets up and walks out of the room to the van to get the gurney and a body bag for the deceased. Heading back to the house with the gurney Gibbs and his team was making their way out of the house to take a look outside.

Entering the house to the living room Palmer got the body bag open on the now lowered gurney ready for the body. They both lifted the body up onto the gurney and zips up the body bag up only half way up just so the body won't fall off when they lift the gurney up.

"Ducky" Ziva suddenly came up behind them both "Gibbs wants to talk to you" "Ok, Palmer can I trust you to get the body to the van?" "Of course "

And with that Ducky walks out of the house with Ziva, leaving Palmer alone with the body. Now alone in the house he hadn't realised how scary it was now he was on his own. looking all over the room it was completely silent except the muttering sounds of people talking outside; Not wanting to be there anymore Palmer brings the gurney up off the ground and was prepared to move it when…

 _"Jimmy"_ It sounded like a male whispering to him

"Hello, who's there"?

 _"Jimmy"_

Jimmy walks over to the living room entrance to see if someone was there.

"Tony is that you"?

Looking behind the wall he see's no one there; As he stands there thinking who it could be he doesn't see the dark black spirt coming out of Sid's body and stands next to the gurney watching Palmer.

Jimmy turns round and walks over to the body where he now zips the body bag up completely and starts to move the gurney; Now getting past the living room entrance he suddenly had the feeling of someone watching him, turning around Jimmy walks over to the staircase which was in pitch blackens and looks up into the dark.

'Creek' coming from the stairs

"HELLO" Jimmy shouted, Nothing happens until 3 seconds later the dark spirit comes at him and into his body; Feeling the forces of the spirit hitting him, it pushes him backwards. Jimmy suddenly couldn't breath and started to have pains in his stomach causing him to clench his stomach. Not being able to breath, he starts to feel light headed and suddenly falls unconscious onto the floor with a bang.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Mrs Wilson I believe you're just hydrated so I want you to drink plenty of water and have plenty of resting and if you still don't feel better then go see your doctor"

'BANG'

Ducky stop what he was saying to Mr. Watson neighbour ad looked up to the house like everyone else.

"Palmer" Ducky panics when he hears the bang and remembers that Palmer was still in the house.

He and the team run up to the house, (Ducky first, then Gibbs and his team) there at the open front door

Gibbs and the other draw their guns out in case someone was in the house and started to cover the rooms. With all rooms covered Gibbs and Ducky run over to Palmer to check to see if he's ok.

"Jimmy" Ducky knee's down next to him, Pull on Jimmy arm, he rolls over so that now he was on his back but was still unconscious. On his back Ducky see that he was still breathing, Shaking his shoulder start to bring Palmer back.

"Jimmy, my boy, are you all right"?

Now fully awake, Jimmy starts to sit up, with Ducky's help.

"You all right Palmer"? Gibbs asked when Jimmy didn't answer the first time.

"Um, Yeah, I think.

Everyone else came back, all surrounding Palmer.

"I just felt a bit light-headed, and must of past out" Whilst talking, Palmer starts to stand up, with the help of Ducky and Gibbs.

"Did you forget to take your insulin" Tony asked

"No, I took it yesterday"

Confused on what had made his assisted faint, Ducky tells him to go back into the van, and that he and Gibbs would handle putting the body into the van.

Now that the body was in the van, Ducky gets into the driver side and drives off.

Now back at the morgue, Both Ducky and Palmer were placing the body on the table, when Palmer felt light headed again went to sit down. Ducky went to his desk where Palmer was sitting and got out of his draws, a Blood Glucose Monitor out. Ducky always had one handy when he found out that Palmer had mild diabetes.

"Mr Palmer, may I check your blood sugar level, please" "Sure, doctor"

Ducky pricks Palmer index-finger, squeezing the tip where it's been pricked, soaks the blood up on the test strip, now that was done Ducky takes a plaster out to give to Palmer for his finger.

"Oh, looks like your blood sugar levels are normal" Taking the test strip out of the monitor, he chucks it away and picks up the morgue phone "Mr. Palmer I am making you an appointment for today, then I want you to go home and get some rest, If you don't feel good tomorrow or the doctor tells you to take time off work, ring me and let me know, ok" Ducky says, looking at Palmer

"Ok, thank you Dr. Mallard."

Calling the receptionist, Ducky got the appointment made for 13:30pm which was in 1 hour and 10 minutes, So Palmer leaves to head home get change then go to the doctors, leaving Ducky with the body.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day, Ducky was in the elevator ready to get, Mr Watson out of the slab and start the autopsy.

Yesterday, not long after Palmer, left Ducky got a phone call from Gibbs to come up to the office, He just off the elevator just in time because when he did all of a sudden the electricity went out. Elevator out of order, computers all shut down. Because of the electricity has gone out the doors to the morgue won't open so Ducky couldn't operate. They did call for the electrician, but for some reason no one could reach them on their mobile so someone had to drive to the electrician to get them to come over.

The team all went out the cafe where Gibbs gets his coffee and that the director would call them when the electricity was finished. It was about 3 hours when they all decided to head back. Just getting outside the building Gibbs get a text saying

'Electricity is back on you can all come back. Need to talk to Dr. Mallard'

Abby got off first to her lab, then the rest onto their floor. Sat on McGee's desk was the director, who needed to talk to Ducky. Turns out that the morgue doors were some reason not opening, the electrician guys were still working on it, but nether of them could figure out why they weren't opening.

Ducky spent his free time with Abby in the lab and with the team. It was around 21:54pm when Gibbs tells Ducky to go home, since even if the doors were working he'll be too tired, so at the end Ducky leaves to go to bed.

Waking up, he hadn't realised that he had received a text saying that the doors were working and that he could start the autopsy.

'Present'

Walking into the morgue, he jumps when he sees…

"Mr. Palmer" Turing around to face Ducky."I wasn't expecting you to be in today" Ducky say's as he walks over to Palmer.

"Well, I was feeling better, so I decided to come in"

Stopping in front of Palmer, Ducky notices that Palmer looks a bit pale

"What did the doctor say"

"He doesn't know either, he thinks it could I could be dehydrated or exhaustion so he best to just rest and drink plenty of water" Palmer turns back to the table "I hope you didn't mind but I got the body out and all the instrument out and ready when you are"

Thinking that he should send Palmer home, he decides to let him stay and see how it go's. So Ducky head out to get dressed into his scrubs and starts the autopsy.

It's been 6 hours since the start of the autopsy, and in that 6 hours Ducky has never seen Palmer as weird as he's been today and never seen him lash out before. So when Gibbs came down, Ducky was so happy that someone else was with him.

"Jethro, Thank God you're here" Ducky says jut as Gibbs steps thought the door "What's wrong Duck, did you find something" Gibbs says, walking over to Ducky "Um… yes I did but could you hold on. Mr Palmer could you send these vile of blood up to Abby, please" "Sure Dr. Mallard"

Palmer takes the vile of bloods and leave the morgue, watch Palmer leave Ducky turns back, facing Gibbs

"I need to tell you something"

'Abby's Lab'

In Abby's lab, Abby was doing some work on another case. Usually she can hear people coming into her lab, so when she turns to see Palmer standing behind it makes her heart jump.

"God sake, Jimmy, when did you get down here" Abby said with her hand on her heart as it beat fast "Not long, Just came down to give you this vile of blood from our victim Jimmy says with a smile which usually would look sweet, looks creepy. Taking the tray, she places it on the table

"I thought there would be two" "Well Dr. Mallard only gave me one" Jimmy snapped a bit, Abby looks at him, surprise that he just snapped at her, which he never does.

Just then Tony, McGee and Ziva all walk into the lab

"Hey guys" Jimmy says with a wave "Hey Jimmy" McGee says back as Jimmy walks over to the "So Abby have you got anything for us about the case" Tony asked "Sorry guys, looks like I'm going to have to push your evidence to the back of the line"

She says as she grabs the burner, set it up and lights it up. As she and everyone else turns to look at Abby's computer no one notice Jimmy walks over to the lit burner. He lifts his left hand and holds above the flame feeling the heat against his hand, he moves it slowly over the flame. Looking over at the side tables he sees an open box of splint.

Seeing everyone still occupied, he steps over to the box slips one out and light it on fire, watching it burn. He was lost as he watches the stick burn. Getting the splint half burnt he blows the flame out releasing more smoke from the splint.

'Abby, Tony, Ziva and McGee'

In the middle of the conversation, Abby, she heard someone blowing, turning around she see Jimmy.

"Jimmy what are you doing"? Everyone else turns to see Jimmy staring at the burnt splint, ignoring Abby. Ziva steps forwards over to the table

"Jimmy"?

Jimmy live's the splint under his nose from where the smoke was coming from and inhaling the smoke, whilst everyone else watches in shock at what Palmer is doing. Breath out, he smiles

and says

"I best be heading back to Dr. Mallard" He then turns his head to face everyone with the creepy smile on his face "Don't you think"? Slowly Palmer puts the splint down and start to put walk out of the lab, but then stops and turns in the entries to face everyone.

"Also, Abby, I see that you've got that cross hanged up there" She turns to look at the cross she hanged up when she heard all about the symbols found at Mr. Watsons house so decided to hang it up to help keep her safe. She then turns back to Jimmy when he starts talking again.

"Well, let me tell you that God can't protect everyone, he will always fail to beat the devil his demon, You'll all find out soon enough"

With one last smile Jimmy turns and leaves, leaving everyone looking at each other thinking what just happen and a bit scared. What's going on with Jimmy? Just then both Gibbs and Ducky enter Abby's lab along with Director Vance

"Lock the doors Abby" Gibbs orders, doing what she's told she locks the door

"What's this all about Gibbs" Ziva asked

"Team meeting"

Walking to the table everyone else all gathered round the table, ready to hear what Gibbs is going to say.

"It involve Jimmy"


End file.
